


The Everblooming Rose

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift of an everblooming rose, sent to say I'm falling in love with you, is a treasured gift between new lovers.  When Draco drops by Harry's office on Valentine's Day hoping to take him out to dinner, a very lovely but troubling anonymous gift arrives.  But does it mean what Draco thinks it means?  A multi-page animated comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everblooming Rose

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE ON VIEWING** \- Not all of the panels are animated, but the animated panels may take a moment to load, and may run slowly the first time through. All animations repeat, so the second time through it will usually run up to speed. In some panels, there are fade in and out to black markers at the end of the animation cycle. To go to the next or previous panels, please click the navigation arrows on the sides.
> 
> **Note:** The last panel is NWS.

**The Everblooming Rose**

Please click on the image below to read/view the story and art. Please note that this link goes off site.

[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/rose/rosetitle.html)


End file.
